Rare Creature
by spiritual strength of 217
Summary: What if James didn't want to track, hunt down, or kill Bella just for the sport? Instead, what if he was infatuated with her? Wanted Bella for himself, the challenge against Edward so enticing? What would Bella do? What would Edward do? Pls Review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Alice suddenly gasped. Edward's head snapped up to look at her. That silent conversation they always had with each other was taking place as Bella looked to Edward for answers.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

The game was on pause, as Alice's blank stare had everyone's attention. Jasper automatically went to her side. His hands up, protective, was ready to catch her after her vision finished playing in her head.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three! Let them come." Emmett's muscles flexed along his massive arms.

"Let's continue the game. Alice said they are simply curious." Carlisle said.

The game continued as they'd planned. Edward was at Bella's side, never leaving as the game went on. He had pulled Bella's hair down around her face, to hide any hint of her human presence. If it helped a little.

"Just stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." Edward's voice full of stress.

Edward's eyes were full of concern and worry. Bella touched his cheek lightly, trying to comfort him. Then, Edward's breath stopped, not from Bella's touch, but from what was coming in the distance of the right field. His head turned into that direction. Bella, not seeing anything, obviously, with her human eyes, narrowed them slightly looking for any change in the view before her. Carlisle, Emmett, & the others turned toward the same direction, watching as one by one, the three emerging from the forest.

Bella was quiet as a conversation began between Carlisle and the dark haired stranger. Assuming he was the leader of the three as he took charge to speak with Carlisle himself. The woman who stood behind him was alert, her hair a fiery red, quivering in the slight breeze. The second male, was not as beautiful as the first. His expression was blank, hard to read. Bella tried to glance through the tresses of her hair at the three strangers.

"I'm Laurent, this is Victoria and James," he gestured to his companions. Carlisle introduced his family, including Bella, as part of them. They continued their chat as the others stood by, aware of the Cullens.

The expressionless male, James, studied each of the Cullens carefully, his eyes finally resting on Bella. His head slightly cocked to the one side as he examined her more closely, noting that her face was hidden. Bella, curious about the strangers, peeked from in between her hair again, noticing that James was observing her with curiosity. Bella, uncomfortable from the attention, flushed a dark pink color. James inhaled a deep breath as he noticed her cheeks warm with color.

Edward's head snapped into James' direction. A low, warning growl escaped his lips.

"No." Edward's voice was low and hard.

James exchanged a look with Edward. First, was astonishment from Edward's reaction, then changed suddenly to awareness, understanding why he reacted in such a way.

All eyes were glancing from James to Edward, curious to the present situation. Bella looked at Edward's furious face. His eyes were hard, his muscles rigid. Her hand automatically moved to gently touch the small of his back. Edward still frozen, noticed her gesture of concern.

Carlisle spoke slowly then, not wanting to startle anyone. "Edward? What's wrong?"

Edward was silent for a moment, his eyes still boring into James. "He doesn't understand that she's with me."

"Who?" Laurent asked, puzzled.

"Bella."

James smile widened as Edward mentioned her name. Bella's eyes widened, also, as she finally understood why James was staring intently at her.

Edward growled at James as his silent thoughts bothered him.

"She's human." James mentioned.

Laurent and Victoria eyed James in astonishment, too.

Victoria, clueless before, hissed viciously at Bella as she acknowledged at the thought of James taking a liking to a _human._ James held up his hand toward Victoria, hushing her. Feeling rejected, Victoria's nostrils flared in defiance. Her burgundy, dark eyes hostile. She curled her hands into cat-like claws, ready to strike. Bella breathed in and out slowly, to calm the terror that was unsettling her nerves.

Edward snarled at Victoria's thoughts, his teeth baring itself. His course of anger directing at Victoria now. James wanted Bella for himself, but Victoria, jealous of James infatuation, wanted something more terrifying. Edward wouldn't have it, not even have her think about it.

Victoria returned a growl. Emmett appeared by Edward's side, then. Still, but ready. Victoria, intimidated by Emmett's large size, lessened the volume of her growl, fading into silence, but the twitch of her upper lip still quivered angrily.

"Victoria." James spoke, his tone soothing. "Let it go."

Victoria's face relaxed and turned to look longingly at James. James gave her a look of disgust. Hurt and devastation was apparent as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

Laurent eyes were apologetic as he turned his direction to Carlisle. "Maybe we will take our leave now... I apologize."

Carlisle nodded. "A wise decision, Laurent."

James glanced at Laurent, aggravated. He didn't want to leave, obviously. James turned his head to look back at Bella once more. A smile lifting his face eerily. Edward wanted to growl, to strike, but changed his mind quickly, afraid that another confrontation will just prolong their stay here. Instead, he started to back up slowly, initiating the leave for everyone to go their way. James kept his eyes on Bella.

"Bella? Go into the forest. Alice and Esme will go with you."

"No, Edward. You have to come with me." Bella voice was frantic.

"I'll be with you as soon as they are gone." Edward assured her.

"C'mon, Bella. He'll be along soon." Alice was at her side, urging her to move toward the forest. Bella nodded in a fast jerking motion.

They moved hurriedly into the forest. Jasper and Rosalie following after them, never turning their backs on the strangers. Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward were left behind, to make sure that the Nomads would take their leave.

Laurent nodded his head once toward the Cullens in silence and stepped back. James followed, as did Victoria, her eyes lifting to glare at Edward. Looking past his shoulder into the forest, also. Finally, all three turned in unison to disappear into the forest before them.

As soon as they disappeared, Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward turned quickly to catch up with the rest, running swiftly in the forest toward their home.

"He's going after her, Carlisle. I saw it. He wants Bella, for himself," Edward's voice was cold as he remembered James' thoughts.

"What is he going to do?" Carlisle asked.

"He's going to try to take her." Edward was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "He thinks of this like some sort of game. I am a challenge to him."

Carlisle huffed in disapproval and Emmett sneered.

"What about the female?" Emmett asked.

"She is, _was, _James' mate. Or she thought she was. Now she wants Bella...gone." Edward's tone was dark, vicious.

This quickened their step. Edward growled, irritated that he was not going fast enough to get to Bella, as he sped through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bella eyes burned with tears that were threatening to fall. She paced in the living room of the Cullen home as she waited impatiently for Edward's return.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" her voice was ragged.

"They'll be alright, Bella. Please, sit down." Esme tried to comfort her.

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes to push horrible thoughts out of her head.

Jasper, sensing her severe dread then, worked his ability to calm her down. Instantly, Bella felt the rush of peace overwhelm her and she sat down on the couch, holding herself together by the elbows. Esme rubbed her back gently as Bella slightly bent over to take deep, slow breaths. Alice went to Jasper's side, resting her head on his shoulder as he stood behind one of the chairs.

Without warning, the front door opened, with Edward entering quickly, rushing to Bella's side.

"Edward!"

"Bella." Edward sighed with relief.

From the commotion of the front door, Bella was the only one who jumped at the movement. Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie had heard them coming from afar.

"Are you alright?" Edward looked into her eyes anxiously.

"Now that you're here."

He pulled Bella into her arms and held her close. Bella clung to his chest and tried to fight back sobs. Carlisle and Emmett entered the house immediately after Edward burst through the door. Esme stood from the couch and walked into Carlisle's arms. They exchanged a lingering, loving look with each other, hand in hand. Emmett glanced around the room for Rosalie. She was above the stairs, refusing to comfort Bella in her time of stress.

"Emmett." she called to him from the 2nd floor.

"Rose." They hurriedly met each other halfway up the steps and held each other in a long embrace.

"What's going on, Edward?" she murmured into Edward's hard chest.

"Don't worry about it right now, Bella." Edward wasn't about to give her the full details of James twisted mind.

"Don't worry about it?!" she pulled herself away from Edward's chest to look incredulously into his eyes. "I saw the way that James was looking at me! I know... his eyes... they were... And Victoria," Bella couldn't even finish her sentence. She was terrified of the glare Victoria threw at her in the field. Horrified what the vampire with wild hair of flames was capable of doing to her.

"Bella, calm down. Nothing is going to happen to you."

His arms went around her frame again as her hands covered her face in habit. She never allowed anyone to see her cry, but she couldn't worry about that now. Her eyebrows wrinkled in deep distress as tears started to stream down her face. Edward tormented by Bella's troubled thoughts, looked to Jasper for some help. As she wiped her cheeks free of tears, she felt a haze of peace over her again, but much stronger than before. Bella felt dizzy as her eyes started to droop heavily. Edward's hold on her was firm, but comforting, as she slumped into him, dropping her eyes to fall asleep. After a few seconds, Edward lifted her easily from the couch and headed out the door toward her house.

* * *

Bella's eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times until she was completely awake. She woke up to the illumination of her dashboard lights of the Chevy truck. Edward was in the driver's seat, his focus fixed on the road in front of him. The truck's engine was loud. How did she sleep through that? Headlights flashed from the rear view mirror, Bella turned her head to try to decipher the car behind them.

"It's just Alice & Jasper, in my car." Edward told her.

Bella glanced at him for a moment. Deep worry was still etched into his expression.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"I'm taking you home."

"But.."

"I'm not leaving you alone for one minute. Alice and Jasper are going to stay outside and watch from there."

"Edward. You have to tell me what's going on."

Edward was silent then.

"Tell me now, Edward. This has to be more than serious or you wouldn't be acting like this."

Edward was still silent. His posture frozen, as if it was a statue driving her truck.

"It's that Victoria that's bothering you, isn't it?" Bella's voice was low.

The thoughts that Victoria had for Bella made Edward grimace. He slipped, just for the tiniest moment, and Bella saw it.

"I knew it. The way she was looking at James in the field. The way she reacted when he was looking at me. The look in her eyes."

"Stop, Bella. I don't want to remember." Edward cut her off.

"That's the way you look at me." Bella told him, her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

Victoria was in love with James, just as Edward was with Bella. Edward knew from Victoria's thoughts alone that she held deep feelings for James. But James did not return the same feelings.

Edward's eyes strayed from the road to look at her with emotion. His features softened as he studied Bella's pale but beautiful face. The light from the dashboard cast a soft glow of orange against her chin. It distracted him for a moment, from Victoria's dark thoughts he was running again in his own mind. He quickly but gently brushed his fingertips to the jawline of her chin, where the orange light was displaying it's light on her skin. He watched his fingers dance a shadow on them just for a moment. Bella exhaled a slow sigh at his gesture of love. Then, he turned his focus back to the road.

"We're almost there."

Bella didn't answer him, just nodded her head in agreement. The silver Volvo pulled off the road behind them, turning off the headlights, right before Edward pulled the truck up slowly to the front of Bella's house. The porch light shone brightly as they sat in the cabin of the truck, engine off, silently.

"I'll meet you in your room." Edward said before leaving her a kiss on the lips.

"Okay."

Bella opened the front door of the house and found Charlie completely passed out on the couch, the television still on. The faint aroma of fresh caught fish was lingering in the air. Charlie must have caught a few today. Bella wrinkled her nose at the slight stench. She didn't want to wake up Charlie, but she wanted him to know that she was home. There were knots in her stomach as she moved to the couch to stand over Charlie.

"Dad, I'm home," Bella said quietly, shaking him gently.

"Hmm? Oh, okay, Bella. Good night," he mumbled, his eyes half-way open, then closing again. He turned to lay on his side, placing his arm under his head as a pillow.

"No, Dad. You need to go to bed. Go upstairs, Dad." Bella shook him a little more aggressively.

"Huh? Yeah, bed. Sounds good." Charlie's words were short but to the point.

Bella helped him up and initiated the move towards the stairs. She didn't want him to wake up while on the couch and check on her unexpectedly, if Edward was present and in her room. Charlie stomped his feet tiredly up the stairs. Bella turned off the television and headed up the stairs after him.

"Good night, Dad."

"Mm Hmm, good ni- ..." he mumbled, groggily opening his bedroom door and shutting it behind him.

Bella sighed with relief. She didn't have to put up wondering questions of why she was so worked up. That was one thing going good today. Most likely, the only thing. Edward was already there, laying across her bed, waiting patiently. His smile was comforting and he opened his arms, waiting. She made her way towards him, but Edward abruptly sat up. Rigid, alert, and his stare, cold. Bella didn't understand what would change his mood so quickly. His quick movement to the open window made it clear that something was happening outside.

Never moving his gaze from the window, he spoke to Bella with a serious tone. "Bella? Do not leave this room, alright?"

"No, Edward!" her voice hardly loud but desperate. "Don't go out there!"

"I'm not going anywhere. But someone is coming."

Bella froze. Who was it? She knew Jasper and Alice was out there. Worry started to rise from inside her.

"Alice and Jasper." she whispered, afraid whoever was coming, might hear the strain in her voice.

"They'll be alright."

The worry was stronger now. Charlie was in the next room, Alice and Jasper were outside, Edward's mood furious. Afraid now, as it donned on her, that the presence arriving might be Victoria, coming for her.

"Is it Victoria?"

"No. It's James."

"_James_? What does...he want?"

"He's here for you." Edward's voice was colder than before.

Edward's storm of hate raged inside of him. The instinct to attack an enemy was so fresh, but he kept in control, for Bella's sake. He needed to keep her safe, by all means. The urge to comfort Bella was also there, but his control to maintain calm in the presence of Bella was stronger.

"I know the worries are there for Victoria, but I will notlet James take you from me."

Bella wondered what fascinated James so much about her. Then again, she also wondered why Edward felt the same way. The way James looked at Bella, though, was somewhat unnerving, intimidating. It wasn't the same the way Edward looked at her. James seemed to be studying her, curiously studying her like a caged rare creature. It gave Bella chills.

"Bella, we have to leave. Right _now."_

"But we just got here."

"We have to. Charlie will be safer if you're not here."

Bella nodded in defeat.

Bella's steps toward Edward were quick, but Edward's movements were quicker as he mounted her onto his back. Bella eyes widened in shock, remembering what she felt when he first shown her how to "run", squeezing them shut.

"Hold on tight." Gripping his neck tight enough to choke him, Bella nodded.

Edward, holding onto the frame of the window, hopped off the 2nd floor of the house, landing onto the ground with a soft thud. Alice and Jasper were waiting for them below. Jasper was edgy, ready to fight.

"No, Jasper. We'll head back home, where she will be safe. Charlie will be safe here, at home, as long as Bella is not around." Edward spoke, answering Jasper's thoughts. Jasper nodded in silence.

"We have to hurry, Edward, he's almost here." Alice advised Edward.

"I know."

They took off in such a speed that Bella did not ready herself for. Her head jerked back as Edward moved through the forest rapidly. Finally, resting her cheek against the nape of his neck as he ran. Alice and Jasper were following closely right behind him. Her legs tightened around him as the speed quickened. Bella could not see anything, the thick forest was pitch black, the sound of leaves rustling, night-time life softly buzzing in the background, and the wind as they moved. Edward's grip around her calves were firm, a comfort for Bella even though its temperature was cool.

Bella did not know how long it was they were running through the forest. She just knew the feelings inside that was causing her to shiver. Edward felt it.

"Are you cold?"

"No. I'm scared," she admitted.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Bella."

Bella couldn't answer. She just let the words of comfort absorb into her, hoping that James would just change his mind and disappear.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

Emotions swept over her and her heart started to race. Not from the closeness of Edward, but from fear & torment . What if James was able to take her away from Edward? There would be confrontation that she did not want to take place, to ever happen. Why were they running then? They couldn't run forever. This donned on Bella and her grip around Edward tightened around his neck.

Edward desired so desperately to read Bella's thoughts, just now. The pain was almost unbearable, but the thought of losing her to James or Victoria was incomprehensible. The decision to kill James himself was made. Victoria also. He vowed that they would pay for Bella's anxiety and the threat of losing her forever.

Edward now had something to exist for. Bella. Nothing would take her away from him when he has been waiting for her since he's walked this earth as vampire. He understood, eventually, what Carlisle with Esme, Alice with Jasper, & Rosalie with Emmett's relationship of love meant. The deepness within it, its unending but ever growing strong emotions associated with it. Bella was his reason to exist.

"I know" he finally answered.

Alice spoke to Jasper, murmuring in a speed that only vampires would pick up. Edward picked up the silent words, silent only to Bella's ears, as soon as Alice was finished.

"We're almost there, Alice."

"No, Edward. He's tracking us. We won't get there in time. I saw it." Alice assured him.

Edward grunted in frustration. A million thoughts whirled in his head as he tried to think of a quick strategy of getting Bella to his house safely. There were more numbers of his family that would protect her within the walls of his home.

"I have to stay and …confront him."

"What? No! Edward. We'll make it!"

"It's too dangers. He'll never stop! I have to stop him here if you're ever going to be safe. I'll stall his pursuit. Alice, you and Jasper take Bella to the house. Tell Carlisle everything."

"I'm staying with you, Edward." Jasper told him.

"I need you to stay with Alice just in case something happens. Please, Jasper. Please."

Jasper nodded his head as he agreed with Edward's words.

"I will send for Carlisle and Emmett."

As Edward set Bella down on her feet, he thanked Jasper.

"Thank you, Jasper."

Bella wouldn't let her hold go on Edward. She held tight to his shirt as he embraced her.

"Why are you doing this, Edward?"

"Because I can't lose you," his voice broke. Bella's face was warm as he brushed his fingertips against her skin. The chocolate brown eyes he fell in love with, started to drown in a pool of salty tears. Edward wiped the tears with his thumb and bent down to kiss her longingly on the lips.

Memories of the meadow flooded back into Bella's thoughts. The first kiss, it was incredible, but short lived, as he pulled away too soon. Her scent almost pushing him over the edge. This kiss was urgent, not careful like before. He didn't pull away when Bella embraced his neck with her arms, to hold him tightly against her. Even though he had no breath to pant, his breathing was labored as he kissed her fervently. Edward let the scent of Bella surround him as he inhaled deeply, memorizing it more intimately. Finally, he pulled away, afraid time was running out. James would arrive to their location soon. He needed Bella to leave before her life would be taken from him.

"Edward." Jasper spoke, interrupting them.

"I love you." Edward said.

"I know."

Edward walked away, never turning away from her, until he completely vanished. Bella's tears fell again as she watch him disappear into the black forest.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Edward's faith in Alice and Jasper's word of getting Bella to the house was powerful. He tried to strategize a plan. James would certainly sense his presence when he arrived in close proximity. Would James divert after understanding that Edward was waiting for him, alone? The outcome was unknown, but Edward was ready for any possibilities. He just knew one fact that had to be put to rest, James would no longer exist.

Edward decided he would wait for James from the top of a tree. Maybe if he left his distinct scent over a large area of the woods, James wouldn't be able to comprehend where Edward would be hiding. Would it work? There was no way of finding out until it came to that moment. Before Edward climbed to the top of the tree, he ran, touching everything he could, in a vast circumference around the area where James would cross. Hopeful it would work, Edward waiting anxiously in the trees. If it would slow him down for even half a second, it would be enough time to get Bella safe.

There was no time to wait for Emmett and Carlisle. He would finish this himself. The scent of an unknown vampire was close. Edward's muscles stiffened, his instincts prepared him for an attack. The vampire was unaware of Edward's presence up in the tree and slowed to cautiously explore Edward's scent. A smile of satisfaction lifted Edward's lips but immediately faded as soon as he eyed the red, flaming hair of Victoria.

_Oh no._

He thought to himself in horror. Where was James? Alice's vision had shown James coming to Bella's home and running through the forest. Something changed, obviously. This was not James, but Victoria herself. Edward was not going to let Victoria pass. Using the element of surprise, Edward sailed through the air from the treetop to descend on her, being as quiet as he could. Victoria had been quick enough to avert his attack, just this time. Edward growled violently at her move. Pure luck, he thought.

"Where's your little pet, hmm?" Victoria teased with a smirk on her face.

"You will never touch her!"

"Don't worry, Edward is it? James will take her, then when he least expects it, I will break her hot blooded neck!" Victoria's face was twisted in anger.

Edward growled again murderously and moved toward Victoria. This time, her thoughts had given her intended move away and Edward appeared on the spot she thought to move onto. She charged toward Edward clawing at his face. He pulled back, avoiding her claw-like hands and appeared from behind her. Unaware of his position, she was on the verge of spinning to search for him, but Edward clutched firmly onto her red hair. It ceased her turning movement and Victoria fell back toward Edward's chest. His left hand gripped her shoulder, pushing in a downward motion as his right hand pushed the opposite direction. Now Edward had her neck exposed as he readied to sink his sharp teeth into her marble skin. Victoria reached for his hands and tried to pry herself free, but Edward was much stronger. She screamed in agony as she felt his lips brush against her skin, his teeth finally sinking deep into her neck and ripped open her vampire flesh. A carnal snarl escaped Edward's mouth as he tore his mouth away from Victoria's neck, revealing a large chunk of her neck missing. Victoria's screams continued until finally, they were silenced. Edward had finished his intention of killing off Victoria. His hands had torn her head completely off, silencing her forever.

With no time to think, Edward raced toward the house.

Edward was entering the vicinity of his home, listening to the panicked thoughts of his family from a distance. His eyebrows contorted also into panic as the worse has happened to Bella.

_Bella! Where is she? We have to find her! _Carlisle thought.

_Edward's coming, I can see him. Edward! _Alice called to him in her thoughts. _Bella!_

_Oh no. OH NO! _Esme thought.

Growls could be heard through the night air from inside the house. It was Emmett as he circled the house, looking for Bella. Where was Bella? Wasn't she at the house? How come...? James, James was here. He had Bella. It was the only way. Jasper had caught Edward's scent coming forth and met him in the front of their house.

"Bella's gone, Edward."

"Where's Alice?"

"She's inside, trying to concentrate on her visions. She can't see anything clearly, James keeps can't make up his mind. All she can see in increments is parts of the forest, but we don't know exactly where."

"How can that be?" Edward's eyes were full of fear. He needed to find Bella. "Tell me exactly what happened, Jasper."

Emmett was just joining the two when Edward finished his sentence.

"Edward, James has Bella." Emmett stated.

"I know."

"I'm sorry." Jasper apologized. His disappointment was obvious.

Edward was silent, but it wasn't Jasper's fault. James plan had changed and instead of him showing up into the forest, it was Victoria. Alice might have seen it if she wasn't too concentrated on James arrival and pursuance after them.

"Rosalie will tell you everything." Jasper explained.

"Why, Rose?" Edward asked. It was odd that she would have anything to do with Bella, since she seemed to not take any interest in her.

"Because she is the reason James was able to take her."

Edward's eyes were ice. He stormed toward the house and bellowed out Rosalie's name. "ROSE!"

Her name echoed off the walls loudly.

It was different to see Rose with alarm in her eyes. Was she scared? She should be. If anything happened to Bella, he would hold Rosalie responsible. He couldn't hurt or kill his sibling. It would devastate Emmett, leaving the family torn apart. He would simply never speak to her again. It would hurt Emmett immensely, but it would be enough to "live" with.

"I'm – I'm sorry, Edward." her voice was a whisper.

"What happened," his tone hostile.

"Alice was on the couch, trying to watch out for James. She, _we, _thought he was coming towards you. But we saw only the forest, we didn't know exactly where he was headed to."

Emmett came to her side, to comfort her. Rosalie's eyes wandered aimlessly as she explained the story to Edward.

"I thought she was safe, I didn't think about the window." Rosalie muttered.

"Rosalie was in the living room with Esme and I. Esme went to close off the house. It was just a second, Edward..." Alice said.

Edward has never seen Rosalie so weak. For a moment, he almost pitied her, but it faded as soon as Bella came crashing back into his mind.

"Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper took stand at the front, back, & garage doors, but..." Rosalie continued, "but we forgot the unprotected bathroom window. Bella went to splash her face with water...she looked so pale. I didn't want to go with her. I was angry! I was angry that she put our family through this."

"I saw your confrontation, your fight with Victoria, and I was too concentrated on that, I didn't see James. He took advantage of your distraction. He took her from the bathroom." Alice finished, her eyes wide with horror now.

"Have you had any visions lately?" Carlisle asked.

"I did see her. She was crying, calling for your name," Alice looked at Edward. His face grimaced with pain. "But I could only see her face and trees! Damn trees!"

"Something changed, it might have happened after they arrived at Bella's. How long ago ….?" Edward asked.

"3 minutes ago."

"The trail is still fresh." Edward tried to put sense into this thinking.

"Let's go." Emmett initiated.

_I only saw James running in the forest. I was wrong. He was running towards _our_ house. We thought he was following our trail with Bella. _Alice thought, knowing Edward would read her thoughts.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry._

"We'll discuss this later, Alice. We have to find Bella first. Just keep searching for clues."

All stirred from their spots and took off for the forest. They followed a faint trail beginning from the bathroom window, towards the river in the back, and beyond into the forest. Bella's scent was strong before it hit the river, now it was fading quickly as he followed the trail. Nevertheless, they would still try, no matter what. As they all moved quickly, Edward pulled away from them with almost sonic speed, as he was the fastest. He refused to wait or slow down for anyone.

_Bella, I'm coming. _

"Bella, Bella, Bella." James said her name repeatedly as he ran with her over his shoulder.

Bella sobbed, spurting angry words at him. She squirmed furiously, hoping that it would irritate him enough to slow down.

"You are mine now, sweetness."

"Never! Edward will find me!" she shouted. Her voice was coarse from trying to scream as loud as she could.

"Shh – Shh. You'll eventually appreciate my admiration. Then when you're ready, I'll turn you, & we'll be together always. Just think of it."

"I rather die," her voice had acid in it.

He snickered. "So feisty."

"Let me goooo!" she screamed. Kicking again with anger and pounding into his back. Of course, nothing bothered him.

James smiled smugly in silence. He was deep in thought. The silence didn't last long as he started to speak again.

"Ya know, I might change my mind about turning you." Bella felt hopeful for a second. "You cannot blush like you did in the field if you're a vampire. I never seen a human blush before me. They usually never had a chance."

Bella's eyes widened in fear. Never had a chance? Bella thought of all those innocent lives cut short by his hand. They would never see him coming, they "never had a chance" to even blush for a second, they would already be drained. Her hand instantly covered her mouth in horror. Now Bella understood why Edward did not want to tell her about James' thoughts. They were too terrible to recall.

"Victoria will be a problem. She wants to destroy my precious, rare jewel. No matter, I'll destroy her before she decides to touch you. Doesn't she just understand that her red-blood eyes are no comparison to your brown ones?" James smiled even wider.

Bella listened to his jabbering continue. How was she going to get out of this? What if Edward never finds her? She would have to find a way herself. James said himself that he would not turn her into a vampire, so did that mean he wouldn't harm her in any way? He just wants to keep her, like a caged up pet. Vulgar words was what she thought of James at that moment. Running away was not a good plan, he was a vampire. Hurting him was a complete waste of thinking also.

_Think Bella, think..._

Bella stilled and silenced herself to think carefully.

"That's right, there's no point in fighting it. Don't want you to hurt yourself."

_Hurt. Blood. My blood!_

He did enjoy watching her blush. What _if_ she offered her blood in some way to distract him? Hopefully James had as much control as Edward did for her blood, or she would become a vampire anyway.

Bella searched for something sharp to lacerate her skin with. James was moving too fast for her to even search for a sharp object. Since he was moving at a fast speed, maybe if she stuck her arm out to hit a tree, it would scratch her enough for blood to come seeping out from her skin. She did so, only to be disappointed. James was sleek, as he moved around the trees, avoiding them entirely.

_Maybe if I bit myself. _

Bella thought to herself. She had to pep talk herself, working up the courage to do the deed. Edward had entered her mind, he would be angry that she thought of hurting herself. She thought that humorous. It was so Edward to be overly protective, even from herself. Would he be proud of her clever thinking, in a situation like this? The chance of survival was small but it was _something._

Bella took a deep breath and exhaled silently as she could. She pulled her wrist to her lips and angled it just so, so that her teeth were at the vein of her wrist.

_No. I don't want to bleed to death, dummy! I just want a little blood to distract him._

Bella placed the webbed skin between her thumb and pointer finger in between her teeth, took another deep breath, and bit hard into her skin. Her eyes squeezed shut trying to hold in the groan from the pain that was was piercing from her hand.

_Did I break the skin yet?_ she thought.

James' run slowed as he caught the scent of her blood. Bella opened her eyes as she tasted the saltiness of her blood on her tongue. The smell was starting to bother her also. It was slowly oozing out of her skin when she pulled her hand away from her mouth. A thunderous snarl echoed from his throat as he threw Bella against he ground.

"Bella! The sweet stench of your blood," he inhales deeply Bella's scent, "you shouldn't have done that." James' eyes darkened from red to pitch black. Her plan worked. Her own blood sent his senses into a frenzy.

"You said you wouldn't change me, remember?" Bella tried to remind him.

"But how can I resist such a temptation? Temptation stronger than my obsession."

James flashed his teeth at her. They were wet and shiny with venom flowing in his mouth. Bella smiled nervously, backing away from him, her wounded hand rubbing against the dry leaves and soil on the ground. It stung with pain but she ignored it as the terrorizing thought of James' turning her now might just happen.

James crouched into hunting position, Bella knew next what was to happen. Would she ever see Edward's face again? The idea she had to save her own life, might have worked for a second, but this would be the end for her now. Even if Edward was on his way, he would be too late.

_Edward. I love you. Goodbye..._

She said her own farewell to Edward in her heart.

"My plan to keep you won't happen. I'll just have to find another human girl, maybe not as feisty as you. I don't want her to end up dead either. It's too bad for you though, Bella. I really was hoping this would have worked out. But your blood...so enticing. " James crept closer to Bella. Bella tried to back away some more, only to get herself wedged up against a tree trunk. He was mere inches from her. "But, Victoria will be pleased that she won't have any competition anymore."

"Victoria is dead." a voice echoed through the air. Bella gasped, relief waving through her as she recognized the beautiful angelic, velvety voice. It was Edward's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"_Victoria is dead." _

James' head snapped into the direction of Edward's voice. Bella followed the point of direction his head pointed at, on a high branch of a tree nearby. James snarled at him wildly, digging his nails into the ground. Bella screamed in horror as she felt a firm hand upon her shoulder.

"Bella! It's okay. It's me, Alice." Alice assured her, trying to calm Bella down. Bella sighed in relief and turned to look at her. "C'mon, Bella. We need to get you out of here." Alice scooped her up by her armpit and lugged her up to a stand.

"No! I don't want to leave Edward."

"We're not going to, but you need to be out of the way. Out of temptation's way." Carlisle said, behind Alice. Everyone was there, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, with Carlisle and Alice. "Let me examine your hand, Bella." Carlisle said in his 'doctor' voice, soothing and patient.

Bella gave Carlisle her hand to examine it. She had it curled into fists. Opening her tight fist, Carlisle's examined the open wound, some blood oozing out more now, from the pressure of her hand fisting up. "What happened?" he had asked.

"Um, I bit myself." Bella said, her face somewhat embarrassed. She was getting dizzy, now that she wasn't concentrating on James anymore. The scent of her own blood overwhelmed her and her face paled at the smell. "I thought it would slow James down." she said but wobbled. Carlisle observed her face color change and caught her before she would eventually fall over.

"Apparently, it worked. Here, sit down." Carlisle said in amazement. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"The blood. I can't stand the smell of blood."

Carlisle looked at her with interest. "Interesting. Well, let's clean this up then, shall we?"

Bella nodded. Carlisle worked his ways with her hand, doing the best he could with what he had.

"We'll have to finish when we get back. I don't have much to work with here." Carlisle finished.

When Bella was able to pay attention to anything else besides the focal of her wounds, she looked up to find Emmett and Jasper now gone. Where did they go?

"Well, this isn't a fair fight, is it, Edward? It's three against one." James said.

James and Edward were standing a great distance apart. Emmett and Jasper were on guard behind Edward, just a few feet.

"Don't worry, my brother's won't even have a turn with you."

Emmett sneered. Edward knew he would want a piece of this fight, but also Edward knew he would not interfere unless asked to. Jasper stood by, ready and restless.

"It's just you and me. The way I wanted it to be." Edward was silent for a moment, taking in James' thoughts. "but, it's the competition that you're obsessed with, too. The fight with me."

"Yes, and what's the prize? Bella, of course."

"You won't even have another chance. I'll kill you before you touch her again. " Edward spat at him.

They charged at each other, a chaos of guttural growls and snarls emanating from them. The movement was too fast for Bella's eyes and she narrowed them, striving to see the action.

Edward was one step ahead of James, reading his mind, reading his moves. It looked like a graceful dance as they moved elegantly in circles and twists and turns. James, aggressive, rushed towards Edward, but Edward always deflected his moves. Now irritated and furious, James slammed his fist against a tree, causing the trunk to snap loudly, leaving a small indentation of his fist into the tree. Bella jumped and gasped at the sound of the tree breaking under the pressure.

"You're playing with me." James said.

"Just giving you what you deserve. First you played with Victoria, Bella would have been next."

"Aah. How do you know this? Did Victoria tell you before you killed her?"

Edward was silent. He wasn't about to reveal his extra ability to James when he was using it to his advantage in this fight.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

Determined to kill Edward, James rushed at him again. Another display of graceful whirls and spins was all Bella could see. Howls of frustration could be heard from one of them, but Bella was not able to tell whom it was coming from. It was followed by metallic scrapes then whimpers of agony, either Edward or James was suffering.

Alice had made a move closer to Emmett and Jasper, whispering into their ear that only they were able to tell what she was saying. They braced themselves and waited. There was a smug smile on Emmett's face. What was going on?

There was a loud thud that came from the blur of James and Edward. One of them cried out in pain. The blur had made a straight line towards Emmett and Jasper, who was waiting in their ready position. Bella was completely confused to what was going on. She cocked her head to the side, curious to see around Emmett's humongous, burly figure. Still not able to see clearly, she walked closer ever so slowly, the view finally making sense when she saw Edward's beautiful face, untouched. Edward was standing in front of Jasper and Emmett now, James restrained by them.

"You wanted to know how I knew." Edward said, placing his head in between his hands.

James angry did not answer.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Edward mocked him. Edward moved closer to his ear, making sure he heard every word. "Victoria didn't tell me, _you _did. Your every thought, your every move, your every fantasy, your mind alone. No one said a word, not even you."

James' face crumpled in shock as he took it all in. Then, it happened, Bella never knew that she would be able to witness it for herself. She winced at the sharp snapping sound of James' head departing from his body. Jasper and Emmett still had his body restrained as Edward had his head in his hands. He dropped threw it to the ground and it rolled away.

The rest of the family moved to action to discard James' remains, starting a fire, retrieving his head. Bella ran into Edward's arms as he walked toward her.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

Bella crushed herself into his chest to inhale his sweet scent before she could answer him. Edward kissed the top of her head.

"You're hurt." Edward said weakly.

"I bit myself."

"You _bit _yourself?"

"I did it to help you. To slow him down."

"It did slow him down, but he was about to kill you."

"I know. I'm sorry, Edward."

"He was about to kill you but I arrived in time. It was your blood that led me to you. I was losing your trail after you crossed the river and I started to wander, hoping to pick up your trail again. I almost lost hope until you bit yourself."

Bella's eyes closed heavily with relief. Her head snapped up at him with the curiousness of the fight.

"What did Alice whisper to Jasper and Emmett?"

"She visioned the outcome of the fight. I saw in the vision Jasper and Emmett having a hold of James, he took a blow in the chest that caught him off guard and I put him in their hands. I just finished it."

"I had no idea what was going on till I saw your face."

"I'm alright, love." Edward assured her. He lifted her chin with his finger till they were face to face. The love in his eyes were mirroring hers as they stared at each other for a long while.

"I love you." her voice was soft and gentle, her warm breath caressing his skin like an embrace.

Edward closed his eyes to take in her scent as she spoke. Opening them to respond to her.

"I love you." Their faces closed in, lips touching passionately. Their arms also closing in on each other, holding tightly as their kiss deepened even more.

"_Ahem. _Excuse me?" Jasper interrupted. "I don't mean to interrupt..."

"But the sun is coming up. We need to get Bella home." Alice finished Jasper's sentence.

Their closeness was now broken with a space that Bella wasn't comfortable with. She didn't want to let go of Edward so soon, when she was almost lost to him forever.

"C'mon Bella. It's alright, we'll have time later. Let me take you home."

She nodded, but before she could leave with Edward, she turned to his family, gratefulness filling within her.

"I just wanted to thank you all. I.."

Esme cut her off. "Bella, darling, you are as much part of this family. We love you as much as Edward does. We are just happy that you're alright." Esme held her in a soft embrace, careful not to squeeze her too hard.

"Thank you, Esme."

"You're welcome, Bella."

Everyone comforted Bella with hugs and Alice, with a kiss to her cheek. Emmett picked her up, heaving her up as he gave her a brotherly hug.

"This was fun, Bella! You should come around more often." Emmet chucked loudly. Edward scowled at Emmett, but Emmett just set her down and shrugged it off.

Rosalie, seemingly shy, walked to Bella hesitantly. She just couldn't seem to look at Bella in the eyes.

"Rosalie?"

Rosalie closed her eyes at the sound of her name.

"I don't deserve your friendship. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm sorry, Bella. I apologize. For everything, this could've been prevented from happening, but..."

"No, Rosalie. It's okay. I do forgive you." Rosalie looked at her then. She saw the sincerity in Bella's eyes. Rose smiled then.

"Edward was right to pick you. I'm glad he did. Thank you, Bella. Friends?"

Bella smile widely. "Yes, friends."

"Bella. It's time to go, before Charlie wakes up."

"Oh! Charlie! I forgot." she turned then to wave at everyone. They were circling around a pile of wood with purple smoke rising from the heap. The stench was almost unbearable. Bella mounted Edward's back, embracing Edward's neck. She kissed his temple and he started to run into the forest in the dawning of the morning.

They reached Bella's house, Edward bounding into her bedroom window quietly, setting her down when the were in her bedroom. Bella eyed the her clock. 6:02 A.M. Luckily, Charlie wasn't going fishing or due for work till tomorrow, or he would have been up at an early hour as this. To Bella's relief, she sighed and sat down her bed, weakly.

"You need to sleep, Bella."

"I know, but I don't want you to leave, Edward."

"I won't. I'll be right next to you, unless Charlie is coming."

"Okay."

Edward set her in her bed, covering her in a quilt that was on top of her bed. He then laid next to her, placing his arm around her waist.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

"I doubt it, Edward."

"Just go to sleep."

"I'll try."

Edward start to hum her lullaby. It took just a few minutes for Bella to fall into a deep sleep. Edward, kissed the back of her head gently as he hummed her lullaby quietly.

"Sleep, my love. Sleep."

The troubles of the day before disappeared and a clear new day ahead rose brilliantly with the sun shining through the window.


End file.
